escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jack Kerouac
Lowell, Massachusetts, EE. UU. |Fecha_fallecimiento = 21 de octubre de 1969 (47 años) |Lugar_fallecimiento = St. Petersburg, Florida, EE. UU. |Seudónimo = Jack Kerouac |Ocupación = Novelista, poeta |Nacionalidad = Estadounidense |Periodo = |Género = novela y poesía |Movimiento = Generación beat |Influencias = |Influyó = |Conyuge = |Hijos = |Firma = |Website = |Notas }} Jean-Louis Kerouac (Lowell, Massachusetts 12 de marzo de 1922 - St. Petersburg, Florida 21 de octubre de 1969) novelista y poeta estadounidense. Integrante de la Generación Beat. Es considerado uno de los autores estadounidenses más importantes del siglo XX; la comunidad beat le reconoce como el «''King of the Beats''».(en inglés) Artículo [http://partners.nytimes.com/books/97/09/07/home/kerouac-conference.html « Beat Generation Elders Meet to Praise Kerouac »] por William E. Schmidt, 30 de julio de 1982. Su estilo ritmado e inmediato, denominado por él mismo «prosa espontánea», ha inspirado a numerosos artistas y escritores, entre los que destaca el cantautor Bob Dylan. Las obras más conocidas de Kerouac, En el camino (On the Road), considerado el manifiesto de la beat generation, Los vagabundos del Dharma, Big Sur o El viajero solitario, narran de manera ficcional los viajes del autor a través de Estados Unidos. El género cinematográfico del road movie recibe una influencia directa de las novelas de Kerouac, especialmente en el ámbito de la técnica narrativa. Jack Kerouac pasó la mayor parte de su vida entre los amplios espacios de EE. UU. y la casa de su madre en Lowell, en el estado de Massachusetts. Esta paradoja refleja en cierto sentido su modo de vida: enfrentado a los rápidos cambios de la época, le fue difícil encontrar un lugar propio en el mundo. Este desarraigo le llevó a rechazar los valores tradicionales de los años 1950, lo que dio lugar al movimiento beat. Sus escritos reflejan la firme voluntad de liberarse de las asfixiantes convenciones sociales de su época así como la búsqueda de un sentido a la existencia. Compañeros de esta búsqueda fueron las drogas, como la marihuana o la bencedrina, y el alcohol. La búsqueda existencial le lleva también a la religión y la espiritualidad, especialmente al zen (véase en Los vagabundos del Dharma su dedicatoria al poeta chan Han Shan). Todo ello en un continuo reanudarse de viajes a lo largo y ancho de Norteamérica. «''Jazz poet''», tal y como se definía a sí mismo, Kerouac elogia las hazañas del amor (la pasión carnal es para él «la puerta del paraíso»), proclama la inutilidad de todo conflicto armado y considera que «sólo las personas amargas desprecian la vida». Jack Kerouac y sus escritos son así considerados los precursores del modo de vida de la juventud de los años 1960. Son una muestra de la joven Beat Generation «que hizo tambalearse las certitudes de la sociedad americana. Inspiró de manera directa tanto a los movimientos de mayo del 68 como a la oposición a la guerra del Vietnam, o a los hippies de Berkeley y Woodstock. Y sin embargo, a la vez, la Beat Generation enriqueció el mito americano. En el camino, la novela más conocida de Kerouac, es una oda a los grandes espacios, a la epopeya hacia el oeste, al descubrimiento de un nuevo mundo».Traducción del francés del artículo de Élisabeth Guigou, «La beat generation et son influence sur la société américaine» in La revue des anciens élèves de l'École nationale d'administration, numéro hors-série, « Politique et littérature», décembre 2003, consulta online. thumb|Viajes de Jack Kerouac por Norteamerica. Biografía Primeros años Su nombre original era Jean-Louis Kerouac (recibía el apodo de «Ti-Jean»). Nació el 12 de marzo de 1922 en el seno de una familia francocanadiense de padres quebequeses originarios de BretañaEl origen del apellido «Kerouac» o «Kirouac» fue un enigma hasta finales de los años 1990. El único antepasado en Nouvelle-France es Urbain-François Le Bihan de Kervoach, hijo del Notario Real, nacido en Huelgoat, Bretaña. Se identificó y firmó como Maurice-Louis-Alexandre Le Bris de Kervoach en su matrimonio con Louise Bernier, el 22 de octubre de 1732, en Cap-Saint-Ignace, en Quebec. El descubrimiento en el Quebec de los documentos de archivo firmados con sus dos apellidos ha permitido resolver el enigma, según la asociación de familias Kirouac. Nuevas investigaciones han permitido a la genealogista Patricia Dagier explicar las razones del cambio de apellido del antepasado de Jack Kerouac así como poder cerrar finalmente la pesquisa. Estas investigaciones han descubierto igualmente que Jack Kerouac, nacido y bautizado como «Jean-Louis Kerouac», había optado por cambiar de nombre declarando llamarse «Le Bris de Kerouac». Este dato, hasta ahora ignorado por la mayor parte de sus biógrafos, esclarece un parte de la vida y obra del escritor. Véase la biografía de Patricia Dagier y Hervé Quéméner, Jack Kerouac, Breton d'Amérique, Brest: Éd. Le Télégraphe, 2009 instalados en la ciudad textil de Lowell, Massachusetts. Su padre, Léo Keroack (1889-1946), patrónimo que cambia a «Kerouac» al llegar a Estados Unidos, es impresor; es pariente del hermano Marie-Victorin (Conrad Kirouac), escritor y botánico quebequés. Su madre, Gabrielle-Ange Lévesque (1895-1972) es prima de René Lévesque, Primer Ministro de Quebec de 1976 a 1985. Léo Keroack y Gabrielle-Ange Lévesque contraen matrimonio en octubre de 1915. Hasta los seis años, Jack Kerouac hablaba solamente el francés; aprenderá el inglés como segunda lengua en la escuela. Con cuatro años, asiste a la muerte de su hermano mayor Gérard, de nueve años, a causa de una fiebre reumática. Esta muerte es como «una herida que nunca podrá cicatrizar»Traducción del francés de Dagier, P., Quéménér, H., op. cit., p.23 y que le llevará más tarde a escribir Visions of Gerard en enero de 1956 (publicado en 1963). thumb|alt=Memorial stone of the author Jack Kerouac in the city of Lowell, Mass. (USA)|Placa conmemorativa en honor a Jack Kerouac, en su ciudad natal, [[Lowell (Massachusetts)|Lowell, Massachusetts.]] Jack Kerouac pronto destacó como deportista practicando fútbol americano, ganando una beca para la Universidad de Columbia (Nueva York). Sin embargo, una lesión en su pierna y una discusión con su entrenador frustraron su carrera, por lo que se enroló en la marina mercante. Empezó a escribir a los diecisiete años y entre sus primeras influencias sobresalieron Ernest Hemingway, William Saroyan, Thomas Wolfe y Jack London, hasta el descubrimiento de Henry Miller, al que consideró su auténtico maestro. Escribía constantemente cuando estaba en tierra. Asentado en la ciudad de Nueva York, donde conoció a los otros miembros de la Generación Beat, como Allen Ginsberg, Neal Cassady y William S. Burroughs. Pasó varios años tratando de encontrar un estilo propio, al que finalmente llamó prosa espontánea o «''kickwriting''». Cuando le preguntaban acerca de sus opiniones respecto de la escritura, no se esforzaba en hacer diferencias entre la prosa y la poesía. Sostenía que sus ideas se aplicaban tanto a uno como otro género, la espontaneidad como método traspasaba los límites de las formas de la escritura. Le gustaba decir que cuando estaba trabajando en una novela cada párrafo era un poema dentro de un extendido texto que flotaba en el mar de la lengua inglesa. Su interés por las lecturas orientales y por el zen contribuyó mucho a que se empezaran a difundir en Occidente (véase, por ejemplo, su dedicatoria al poeta chino Hanshan en Vagabundos del Darma). La fama acabó con el tímido alocado de Kerouac, que tenía la costumbre de presentarse borracho a las entrevistas para intentar superar el difícil trance de explicar la mística de las novelas que había escrito muchos años atrás y nadie se había atrevido a publicar. Murió a los 47 años debido a un derrame interno, producto de una cirrosis. En su tumba se puede leer el siguiente epitafio «''Ti-Jean, ha honrado la vida''». Le fue otorgado un doctorado póstumo por parte de la Universidad de Massachusetts. Obras Sus novelas más famosas son: * The Town and the City ( 1950) * On the Road (En el camino 1957) * The Subterraneans (Los subterráneos, 1958) * Dharma Bums (Los vagabundos del dharma, 1958) y * Big Sur (1962). * Desolation Angels (1965) * Satori en París(1966) * Vanity of Duluoz (La Vanidad de los Duluoz, 1968). * ''Tristessa (1969) Obra poética * Mexico City Blues (1959) * Book of Haikus (publicado en 2003) * Poemas dispersos (1971) Referencias Enlaces externos * Site Web Familles Kirouac Canada/USA - Fr/Eng * Página sobre Jack Kerouac (en inglés). * Jack Kerouac en Lecturalia * ⇒ Jack Kerouac On the Road Map * Muestra sobre Jack Kerouac en New York City * Haikus de Jack Kerouac Categoría:Generación Beat Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Escritores en francés Categoría:Estadounidenses de ascendencia franco-canadiense Categoría:Poetas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores LGBT Categoría:Budistas Categoría:Floridanos Categoría:Fallecidos por cirrosis af:Jack Kerouac an:Jack Kerouac as:জেক কেৰুৱাক be:Джэк Керуак be-x-old:Джэк Кэруак bg:Джак Керуак ca:Jack Kerouac cs:Jack Kerouac cy:Jack Kerouac da:Jack Kerouac de:Jack Kerouac el:Τζακ Κέρουακ en:Jack Kerouac eo:Jack Kerouac et:Jack Kerouac eu:Jack Kerouac fa:جک کرواک fi:Jack Kerouac fr:Jack Kerouac ga:Jack Kerouac gl:Jack Kerouac he:ג'ק קרואק hi:जैक केरुयक hr:Jack Kerouac hu:Jack Kerouac id:Jack Kerouac io:Jack Kerouac is:Jack Kerouac it:Jack Kerouac ja:ジャック・ケルアック ka:ჯეკ კერუაკი ko:잭 케루악 lmo:Jack Kerouac lt:Jack Kerouac lv:Džeks Keruaks nl:Jack Kerouac no:Jack Kerouac oc:Jack Kerouac pl:Jack Kerouac pms:Jack Kerouac pt:Jack Kerouac ro:Jack Kerouac ru:Керуак, Джек sh:Jack Kerouac simple:Jack Kerouac sk:Jack Kerouac sv:Jack Kerouac tr:Jack Kerouac uk:Джек Керуак war:Jack Kerouac yo:Jack Kerouac zh:傑克·凱魯亞克